in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: A Nemesis Long Forgotten
Plot Amelia Amethyst might be a novice witch, but her skills in magic and witchcraft have been improving with Twilight's help. Her skills are put to the test when a nemesis long forgotten finally makes her return, ready to take revenge on Amelia for what she had done centuries ago in the past. Realizing that that nemesis used to be her best friend, and that she proves to be a liability to the gang as well, Amelia has to come up with a decision that will make things right. Cast * Corolla Amethyst * Warlock * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Boom * Emily Green Story Several magic blasts can be seen coming out of the park. All kinds of spells are being performed there. Looking closer to the park, we can see Twilight and Amelia in the park together. Twilight Sparkle is helping Amelia learn a few new spells. * Twilight Sparkle: You're making an impressive progress, Amelia! I can't believe you've already learned so many spells in one session. * Amelia Amethyst: And it's all thanks to your help! Say, I wonder if there are any more spells I need to learn. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, there's many more to learn. Magic is a subject that's been studied for thousands of years, by all kind of famous mages. I haven't even mastered half of the spells that exist. But I think you've made very good progress today. You're a great student. Keep up the good work, and one day you'll be a powerful wizard. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, Twilight! You're a great magic teacher, and you remind me of my previous teacher Warlock. He used to teach me magic when I was a kid centuries ago. So what's the next spell I need to learn? * Twilight Sparkle: Let's try a growth spell. It makes things larger. It's a bit difficult, but it sure comes in handy sometimes. I know I use it all the time when I invite Red Fork over to my castle. Twilight shows Amelia how to perform the spell. She grabs an apple, and performs the spell on the apple, making it grow twice its size. * Twilight Sparkle: Remember to stay focused on the object you're going to use the spell on at all times. The more you want it to grow, the more magic the spell requires. * Amelia Amethyst: I think I've done a growth spell before, but let's see if I still got it. What object should I use? Amelia Amethyst finds a rock, and places it on the ground. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay, rock, grow! Grow! Amelia Amethyst grabs a rock and performs the growth spell on it, before making it grow twice its size. * Twilight: Well done, Amelia! I think that's all for today. You're really talented at this. * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, I'll be sure to keep practicing on my magic. So, same time next week? * Twilight: Of course. I'll go visit Red Fork before returning to Ponyville. * Amelia Amethyst: Alright, see you then! I'll go show the other gemstones my new skills! Amelia Amethyst creates a portal to Gemstonia, before entering it. She arrives at her house, where the other gemstones are interacting with Boom's team and Emily while waiting for her to arrive. * Red Ruby: You're late. We've been waiting for almost an hour now! * Amelia Amethyst: Sorry...my session with Twilight kinda ended a little late. But hey, I learnt some new magic tricks! Wanna see? * Emily Green: Sure! * Blade: Sounds like fun. (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108